Hunt or be Hunted
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a Neko with a Demon for a mate and a energtic 5 year old son, Yuki. Suddenly he is stolen away from home to be a 'pet' by a hunter, Grimmjow. But with Grimmjow gaining a soft spot for Ichigo, he should be fine. Right? YAOI MPREG ShiroIchi
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow was heading though the forest. He was a hunter. A good one at that. He has captured and killed hundreds of animals. At this moment he was looking for Nekos. He heard some lived in this area and he was keen to kill some. There was a rustle in the bushes next to the clearing the hunter was near and a white haired Neko cub pounced through the bushes and into the clearing, narrowly missing the butterfly he was chasing. He had a big bushy snow leopard tail and large, white ears nestled in a mess of ash white hair. He had gold on black eyes and a bright smile. There was a larger Neko behind him, an adult. The slim submissive had orange hair and orange ears, only a few shades lighter. There was a long, orange tail swaying behind him that had a dark orange tip and was lightly striped with a shade of orange that you could barely tell was different from the base orange. Grimmjow hid in the brush, watching the two Nekos. He had never seen either kind of these Nekos. They had to be rare breed and would be a good addition to his collection. The white cub crouched down on all fours again to pounce on the butterfly but before he could the adult stopped him and he used a clawed hand to push the others bottom closer to the ground. The cub smiled up at the other before he hunched his shoulders and wiggled his bottom a bit before pouncing- and catching the butterfly in his tiny clawed hands. "Momma, look!" The cub gasped happily.

Grimmjow was quietly readying his gun. The orange one smiled and picked the white cub up and nuzzled him happily. "Very good!"

Grimmjow was about to aim when he heard a noise. A older copy of the young cub, minus the ears and tail appear with a smirk, breaking a few branches. "Soon you will be helping me hunt for bigger things" he teased. The orange neko's ears swiveled to the sound and he stiffened before racing back off the way they came, still holding the cub. The more human figure blinked before following silently. Grimmjow was outraged. That thing was hunting HIS prey.  
>When the white haired demon approached what looked to be a den-like structure, just human-sized, the white, snow leopard Neko jumped out and pounced on him with a playful growl. The older male fell with a dramatic yelp. He lay there for a second before letting his eyes slide open. "Yuki, you scared me…I thought I was being attacked by a big mean predator" he teased.<p>

Grimmjow was surprised. Just plain surprised. That thing wasn't hunting them? The cub started to giggle. "Did ya bring anything to eat?" Yuki chirped with a grin as his bushy tail waved around happily.

"Yup…can you guess what it is?" Shiro teased.

"Is it a rabbit?" The cub asked excitedly. Obviously he liked rabbit.

"Correct" Shiro chirped, showing the white rabbit. "May we can talk your mom into letting you come hunting me for a bit" Shiro added with a smile, kissing his son's forehead.

"Yeah! I just got my pounce down too!" Yuki smiled and giggled.

"You caught me, you can catch anything" Shiro responded, picking up his son. He walked into the den, carrying his son and rabbit.

The boy giggled and clung to his arm. "Momma! Daddy's home!" He called out into the den, and the same orange haired Neko peeked his head out of a room carved into the wall of the rock. The den was lit up by torches and fireflies that buzzed around the room freely, looking like stars floating in the air. Yuki swatted at one of them with a clawed hand when it came to close. Shiro put down the rabbit, drawing his mate closer. He gave Ichigo a gentle kiss. "Yuki wants to go hunting…what do ya think?" he asked.

"What? No! He's too young! He could get hurt!" Ichigo gasped, making Yuki pout.

"He will be fine, I will be watching him" Shiro promised, pouting.

Ichigo huffed. "...Fine, but don't let him out of your sight!" He said sternly before smiling at Yuki. "You're first hunt." He cooed, taking the boy from Shiro and nuzzling his cheek with a rather loud purr.

"Like I would let my only child out of my sight" Shiro replied, kissing Ichigo's nose.

Ichigo giggled at that and had to stifle the giggles with a clawed hand. The vampire raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Um... you might want to rethink what you just said." Ichigo said through his giggles.

"Like I would let my only 5 year child out of my sight" Shiro corrected, kissing his mate in congratulations. Ichigo purred and kissed him back happily. Yuki scratched his ear in confusion. "Um... Whats going on?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

Shiro broke the kiss, smiling at Yuki. "Well you are gonna be a big brother" Shiro answered, kissing his forehead.

Yuki gasped. "Really!"

"Yup…and you are gonna be a great brother right?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah!" Yuki giggled and hugged Ichigo's arm tightly.

"If you want to start now, you can start being a great brother by hunting and helping feed momma and your little sibling" Shiro purred, kissing his son's forehead again.

Yuki giggled and nodded. "We need more than one rabbit now!" He chirped making Ichigo smile.

"We will…hunting time?" Shiro asked.

"Oh Momma, can we? Pleeeaasseee?" Yuki asked, looking up at Ichigo with big puppy eyes as he tugged on the sleeve of his shirt gently. After a moment Ichigo sighed and nodded yes. "Yay!" Yuki cheered.

"We wouldn't be long…mkay?" Shiro reminded the orangette, kissing his forehead.

"Okay... Only a few hours though." Ichigo warned as he set Yuki down on his feet.

"Only a few hours" Shiro repeated. "C'mon Yuki" he added, ready to leave the den.

Yuki giggled and ran to the front of the den with a kittenish roar. Shiro smiled, following his eager son.

Ichigo smiled after them before going back into the room he was in. It was the kitchen. He had been cleaning the rock tables and counter tops and the stove, which was only a ledge of rock right over a shallow hole in the rock ground, were there were a few fresh logs of wood sitting. Grimmjow watched the albinos disappear before sneaking over to the den. He watched the orangette. He was an interesting Neko. Grimmjow wouldn't mind something else from it. Ichigo bent over to set another log on the pile of wood underneath the stove. His tail waved round aimlessly as he did so. Grimmjow silently slipped into the room, only inches from Ichigo. Ichigo sniffed the air and his ears swiveled backwards before his tail frizzed out. He swirled around in surprise before he bared his teeth with a hiss as his ears lay flat against his skull. Grimmjow wasn't at all scared of the submissive. He smirked. "Little kitty isn't that scary" he snorted.

That only earned him a growl. Grimmjow stepped closer, blocking Ichigo's exit. He was smiling. Ichigo lashed out at him with his claws, barely missing him. There was a low, constant growl rumbling in his throat. Grimmjow smirked. This little kitty was a rare, wild one. If he captured and tamed it, he could get an excellent price. And maybe have a bit of fun with it as well. "Out!" Ichigo hissed.

"Make me kitten" Grimmjow smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo hissed again before he jumped at Grimmjow, fully intent on clawing and or biting him to death.

Grimmjow caught him, restricting the orangette's arms behind him as he forced the younger in the wall. Grimmjow leaned his lips to Ichigo's ear. "Don't be so mean little kitten…you don't want me to hurt you right?" he purred, biting the ear gently. "I am not normally very nice to naughty little kittens like you…but I am making an exception right now" he continued, smirking. Ichigo growled but stilled anyways, the orange ear flicking away from Grimmjow. "Good kitten…you are learning" the bluenette purred.

"Get off!" The orangette snapped with a hiss.

"Nope" Grimmjow smirked, licking the side of Ichigo's neck.

"I said, get off!" Ichigo snapped, now squirming around again

Grimmjow pressed his hips forward to hold the Neko closer to the wall. "Don't squirm Kitten" Grimmjow growled, biting Ichigo's neck harshly.

Ichigo yelped and stilled, his eyes wide. He then made a loud, yowling sound that echoed throughout the den. Grimmjow knew enough about Nekos, THAT wasn't a good sign. He forced the Neko close to his body, dragging it quickly through the forest. With one hand on the Neko's arms, kept between the orangette's back and Grimmjow's chest and an arm around the Neko's waist, Grimmjow was successfully capturing the Neko. "Leggo!" Ichigo yowled, trying to wiggle out of the other's arms.

"Not likely" the human snarled.

He was nearing the place where he left his truck. The orangette made that same yowling sound again followed by a hiss. Grimmjow growled back, releasing Ichigo. He shoved into a cage. The cage was new but bloodstained. Grimmjow closed the door, locking it before heading to start the truck. Ichigo backed up to the edge of his cage, his eyes wide as he stared at the blood, some of it still damp. His tail curled tightly around his waist as his ears lay flat against his skull. Grimmjow started the truck, starting to drive it as he heard a yowl from a distance away. He glanced in his mirror to see the albino and cub racing towards him. Grimmjow snorted. Ichigo yowled back at them as he gripped onto the bars of the cage tightly. "Momma!" Yuki cried, tears in his eyes as he ran as fast as he could. Sadly, he couldn't keep up with a car. Shiro couldn't either. Grimmjow glared at their attempts, picking up speed. Yuki sniffed as he slowed down to a stop, his bushy tail dragging on the ground as he started to cry softly. "Mommy..." Shiro picked up his son, hugging him. "We will save your mommy…mkay?"

"B-but..." Yuki sniffed as he started to cry into Shiro's shirt.

Shiro hugged his son closer. "We will save him…I promise" Shiro soothed.

The little boy nodded stiffly into Shiro's shirt. Shiro kissed his head.

**Another Roleplay between IS and I...Hunter Grimm, Neko Ichi...mmm this is gonna be good**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki**

**Me: Everyone else**


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the road for a few hours and Ichigo was shivering by now. His knees were curled up tightly to his chest with his arms wrapped around them as his ears lay flat. The cold wind blowing against him was freezing, and he wasn't used to such an open spaced area. It was much bigger than the clearings in the forest. The car stopped at the side of a road. No one was traveling down it. A blanket was tossed on Ichigo. Grimmjow was standing in front of him. "…I will make a deal with you" he stated.

"Wha... wha?" Ichigo asked, a bit dazed.

"Be a good little kitty and you can sit with me up front…not so cold there" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo glared at him as he fumbled with the blanket before pulling it over his head, only his face visible. "No."

"Whatever you say Kitten…don't start crying cuz you are freezing your little ass off" Grimmjow scoffed, getting back into the truck. He started to drive again, grumbling about the 'idiotic Neko'.

Ichigo hissed at the back of Grimmjow's head, which he could see through the glass window on the back of the truck. He then pulled the blanket a little closer. It smelled like the human alpha and blood to his overly sensitive nose. He didn't like it.

Grimmjow stopped the car. Home. He smirked. Home his ass. It was a piece of shit. But it function fine for him and his partner. He slid out of the truck. He saw his lanky, bean pole of a partner on the porch, smoking up a fire. His partner had shoulder length black hair, a purple eye that twinkled with a mocking nature along with a devious tone while his other eye was covered by an old red bandana. "You always take too long with your stupid trips" the bean pole snapped. Grimmjow rolled his teal eyes. He was used to the male's yanking. Seeing as they grew up together, best friends. Ichigo was still shivering under the blanket, shock starting to set in. "…Who's the kitty…thought you gonna kill some, not get a pet" the raven haired snorted.

"Profit…some idiot will be gaining a pet while we gain some cash" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

When the ravenette walked up to the cage and reached out, Ichigo growled at him. "I see why you let him live…you always love a challenge…a bitch leaves…anything else dead" cracked the tall male.

"Very glad you understand that idiot" Grimmjow snorted. He moved towards the cage as well. Ichigo hissed again and backed up to the other side of the small cage. Underneath the blanket Ichigo had his arms wrapped around the slight bump on his stomach. His motherly instinct was kicking in and it was telling him to protect his cub from the two bigger and stronger alphas. Grimmjow simply opened the cage door, make quick work of wrapping Ichigo so he had little ability to move and picked up the submissive. He carried the Neko bridal style in the house. Ichigo still wiggled anyways. He was trying to get away from the human alpha, naturally. When an alpha knows that the one they want to sire cubs with is pregnant already they would often try to cause a miscarriage or physically kill the cubs before trying to impregnate the beta a few weeks later. It was common with Nekos, and he was sure that that was how humans worked, too. "Stop moving around or I can make this a lot harder on you…unless you want me to hurt you sit still" Grimmjow hissed. Ichigo stilled, his eyes wide and ears flat as his arms tightened on his stomach. Grimmjow noticed this. He didn't mean to scare the Neko like that. He just didn't want to fight with him. He continued into the house. He stopped at a room. It was a holding area. It was pretty nice, clean, unlike most of the house. It had a few beds and a large window, with bars but you could still see outside and have light come in. Ichigo glanced at the room, his body stiff and his tail still frizzed out. Grimmjow carried Ichigo to one of the beds, dropped him on it and started to leave. "Stay here…sleep or something…I will bring you food in the morning" Grimmjow stated and with that left Ichigo alone in the room. Ichigo immediately hid underneath the scratchy sheets. He didn't like it here. He wanted to be back with his mate and cub...

Grimmjow came in the room, a tray of food in one hand. He saw a giant bundle of blankets in the bed he put Ichigo in. Was the Neko that cold? The end of the neko's tail was peaking out of the bundle of blankets. Grimmjow settle down the tray on one of the nightstand. He went to the bundle, starting to unwrap Ichigo. Before he could get any further, however, Ichigo darted out of the covers and under the bed. When the other bent down and reached out to try and grab him, the orangette hissed and managed to get a few scratches on his hand. "No! I won't let you kill my cub!" He snapped with an angry yet fearful hiss. "I won't let you sire any of my cubs ether!" It was rather obvious that his instincts were controlling him more than anything.

"…I am not going to hurt your cub and I could care less about you having my cub…now, do you want food or not?" Grimmjow snapped. His only response was another scratch on his hand and another hiss. Grimmjow growled back, getting up and leaving. He slammed the door on purpose. Ichigo flinched at that, but was unwilling to get out from under the bed.

Nnoitra smirked at Grimmjow. "Trouble in Hell?" he snorted.

Grimmjow just glared at him. "I am going out," was all the reply he got.

Yuki had been curled up in his bed-like nest ever since Ichigo had been taken and sniffles could still be heard from him. His tail was tucked between his legs, his arms wrapped around the end of the fluffy appendage and his ears were drooped down. Shiro came into the room, laying down with his son. He kissed the boy's head. "Are you gonna get up…we need to gather food before we leave to get your momma" Shiro suggested.

Yuki sniffled and buried his face into the end of his tail. "What if we don't find Momma...?"

"We will…we will find him regardless of how long it takes" Shiro replied.

"You promise daddy?" Yuki peaked out from his tail.

"Promise" Shiro responded.

Yuki smiled a little at him through his sniffles before he released his tail so he could hug Shiro. Shiro hugged him back, kissing his forehead. Yuki nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

They had just left the den and Yuki had a firm grip on Shiro's pants, not really willing to lose his other parent. "Yuki…I am not going anywhere" Shiro sighed, gently petting his son.

"They might take you too though!" Yuki hiccupped as he clung to his leg a little tighter.

"I will be fine Yuki…I would be a little more worried about you…and it will be a bit hard to hunt with you on my leg" Shiro replied.

Yuki pouted and his ears drooped as he let go of Shiro's leg. Shiro crouched slightly. He silently tapped Yuki's shoulder before pointing at a plump rabbit nibbling on the grass a few yards away. "Get it" he whispered. Yuki nodded and crouched down on all fours, his bottom close to the ground like Ichigo had shown him and his tail was dragging on the ground as he stalked forward. He pounced, narrowly missing the rabbit. He let out a growl before chasing after it. Shiro followed quietly. He would need to help Yuki with the tail, dragging it on the ground made noise. He wasn't going to interfere with this hunt though. This was more of a test than anything. Could Yuki hunt under pressure? Shiro sighed softly, trying to keep his child in sight. The rabbit started to run faster, making Yuki growl in frustration before he ran even faster to try to catch up. Well Yuki was fast. Not very quiet anymore. Shiro sighed again, he followed more quickly. But Yuki and the rabbit were much smaller, could run fast, and slip through small places.

Too bad for the rabbit, it was so focused on escaping Yuki it didn't notice the large bluenette in front of it. That was till its neck was snapping by the human's foot. Yuki couldn't stop in time as he stumbled into the human's leg, hitting it face first because he had been running on all fours. Grimmjow picked up the dead rabbit and the small Neko. "Wow…a Neko comes crashing into my legs…and exactly the one I was looking too" Grimmjow snorted, starting to carry the Neko to his truck not too far from where they were. Yuki started mewing loudly, sounding distressed. Grimmjow had picked him up by the scruff of his neck, causing him to curl his legs up to his chest and his tail tucked between his legs to lay against his stomach. Shiro wasn't too far away, he no longing care about the noise he made. He was racing to get his son now. Grimmjow threw the dead rabbit on the back of the truck but had pity on the little Neko. He put the little Neko inside the truck. He quickly tied the kitten to the truck and then started up the truck, driving it again. Shiro arrived just too late as the truck lurched forward, leaving Shiro in the dust. Shiro growled, giving chase. Yuki was still mewing loudly as tears welled in his eyes before he started to wiggle around. "GIVE MY SON YOU SICK FUCK" Shiro yelled, falling behind.

Grimmjow simply gave Shiro the finger and drove away. Shiro was pissing mad. Yuki sniffled as his ears drooped. Grimmjow glanced at the child. "If you are good you can stay with your mom" he stated.

"Y-you have momma?" The cub asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah" Grimmjow replied. God he felt like a pussy, going and getting the cub just to try to cheer up the orangette Neko.

"A-and I can see him?" Yuki asked, his ears drooping a little more. His tail was still tucked through his legs and his arms were wrapped around the end of it, keeping it close to his chest.

"If you behave, then yeah" Grimmjow replied.

The cub nodded a little before looking down at his tail before burying his face into it and his arms tightened around the fluffy thing.

**Grimm has a heart ^^ Going and getting Yuki for Ichigo...or something like that xD**

**IS: Yuki/Ichigo**

**Me: Grimmjow/Shiro/Nnoitra**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long drive, Grimmjow parked the truck. Again, Nnoitra was smoking on the porch. Grimmjow picked up Yuki, untying him from the truck. "You gonna bring home a new Neko everyday or something" Nnoitra snorted.

Grimmjow had picked him up by the scruff of his neck again, making him curl up into that same position again. His ears where flat against his head as he stared at the tall ravenette with wide, scared eyes. "He's kinda small" Nnoitra added.

"Of course he is, he's a kid" Grimmjow snorted.

"Weird" Nnoitra stated.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, walking past Nnoitra and towards the room where he left Ichigo. "I wanna go home..." Yuki sniffled. Grimmjow opened the door to the room and set Yuki down. Then he left the room, though he was leaned against the door. He was interested to know how Nekos treated their kids. Ichigo peaked out from under the bed and gasped before scrambling out from under the bed and pulling Yuki into his arms where he proceeded to lick the other's ears affectionately as Yuki cried. He wrapped his tail tightly around them both. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. He felt…good…ish. He sighed, walking away from the door to let them have their privacy.

Grimmjow came in the next morning. He had food again, along with collars and leashes on his belt. Both Ichigo and Yuki where under the blankets on the bed again. Grimmjow set down the food and went to unwrap them from the blankets. "Up" he commanded. Ichigo hissed at him and hid Yuki underneath him. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, a small smirk appearing. He picked up Ichigo, throwing the orangette over his shoulder before scooping up Yuki as well. "You are up…good…be good kittys now" Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo squeaked and started to wiggle around, trying to get the human alpha to let him go. His shoulder was pressing against the small cub bump on his stomach and he feared that it was hurting it. "Will you calm down…I am not going to hurt you" Grimmjow snapped.

He shifted both the Nekos so he was carrying Ichigo bridal style with Yuki on Ichigo's legs. Ichigo continued to hiss and growl while Yuki clung to his leg. Nnoitra was at a table, eating. "Have fun?" he snorted.

"Shut it" Grimmjow snarled, continuing out the door.

When they were set in the car, Yuki started to struggle against Grimmjow's hands when he tried to snap a collar around his neck. He started pulling on it when he had snapped it on. Ichigo growled and tried to jump out of the cage when Grimmjow had dragged him to the back to put him in it. The other had already snapped a thick leather collar on his neck with a leash made out of a thick chain. "Look do you want to sit with your kid? If you do then fucking behave…cuz at the moment you are begging to sit alone out here" Grimmjow snarled. Then he waited for a reply.

"I'm not gonna 'behave' as you human alphas call it." Ichigo growled out as he yanked on the chain.

"…Do you know what I am talking? Because I don't think you do" Grimmjow asked.

"I know what you're saying!" Ichigo snapped as he yanked on the chain yet again.

"Then what does behave mean" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms.

"You want me to listen to your command and submit to another alpha, and I won't do it!"Ichigo yowled with a hiss before he yelped when Grimmjow suddenly jerked on the chain, making him fall.

"You just assumed that. You are a pet not a fucking slave idiotic bitch…I didn't ask you to submit to another Alpha, but you will listen when I tell you to" Grimmjow snarled.

"You're a human alpha! I only listen to MY alpha." Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow closed the cage door, rolling his eyes. He got into the truck and started it. "You taking them to the fair?" Nnoitra asked.

"Yeah" Grimmjow snorted.

"I thought you were gonna train them first" Nnoitra snorted.

"Changed my mind…you coming or not" Grimmjow asked.

"No thanks…those fairs are annoying as hell" Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "And if you buy anything, no alphas those things are idiots and annoying" he added.

Yuki was still tugging at the collar on his neck by the fabric leash attached to it. He seemed to be concentrating so much on that that he hadn't noticed that Grimmjow had gotten in the car and started to drive. "Stop tugging on it kid" Grimmjow sighed.

"But I-I don't like it!" Yuki whined as he continued to tug at it, his ears back while a concentrated look came over his features. It was, honestly, cute.

Grimmjow sighed, undoing the leash from Yuki's collar. "It will go back on when we get to the fair though" he stated.

Yuki smiled at him cutely. "Thank you mr!"

Grimmjow looked away; he would not be affected by the cuteness. "It's no problem" he muttered.

**Short chapter...no fair for you yet...Ichigo doesn't like Grimmjow...at all yet**

**IS: Yuki/Ichigo**

**Me: Grimmjow/Nnoitra**

**REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
